Sonny with a Chance of Blogs
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: Chad's blogs are mostly lies. Anything that doesn't involve me hating him, being irritated, or wishing he would shove his stupid head in a toilet are lies. Ah, the joys of blogging.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I know there is already a lot of the whole Sonny/Chad blog thing, but I thought I'd give it a shot. I might do more than just Sonny and Chad's blogs though. Maybe Tawni's, Nico's, Grady's, and Zora's too. Might even get Marshall a blog. :] **

**I'm going to start out with Sonny's, just after Chad posted on his blog about the fake date with her and all that. Reviews are welcome ;]**

**Disclaimer: Sonny with A chance, own I do not, If I did I would make sure devil Dakota would Rot, the Falls would have to be comedians for a day, and Nico and Grady would drink out of the fro-yo machine, yay! Sonny and Chad would be together long before this, and would get rid of Portlyn, who would not be missed, Tawni would have her Town, and Zora would make everyone walk upside down, so sadly I do not own this show, I just add on to it, see for yourself and read below! **

**SonshineMonroe's Blog**

Hi guys! This is my blog, as you can probably tell. I just made it, and haven't ever done anything like this before, so… I guess we'll just see how this goes!

The main reason I made this is to tell you guys the truth, unlike Chad Dylan Cooper, who has put on his blog that I kissed him. I just wanted to tell you it was a _fake _kiss(I had my hand over his mouth) on a _fake _date to teach some jerk—who does so not deserve to be mentioned—a lesson. So, clearing things up, it was all fake, kay?

Also, Chad's blog is mostly lies. All the stuff about me liking him, wanting him, being jealous of him and/or his girlfriends (Who I haven't even seen him have one of… maybe Cooper doesn't swing that way? ;] ) anything that _doesn't _involve me hating him, being irritated by him, or just wishing he would shove his stupid head in a toilet, is all lies. Wow. Run on sentence!

Well, we are getting ready to do a new sketch, which is hilarious (Imagine Grady in a tutu) so I have to go. Talk to you later! :]

**Have a Sunny Day!**

**Comments:**

**Tawni!Town: **Sonny! Why was I not mentioned! Your blog cannot be complete if there isn't any Tawni involved.

**SonFlower: **Sorry Tawni! You are right, of course. I'll mention you in my next blog. You are so right… And pretty?

**Grady_Cheese_King: **The tutu really wasn't that bad. Better than the fishnets and heels Nico had to wear…

**LMN[Ladies Man Nico]: **Those things are uncomfortable!

_**ZodiacZora**_**: **You do realize almost your whole blog was about Chad, don't you?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Second chapter, this one is Chad's blog. I'm thinking next I'll do Tawni's, then Sonny's again. Opinions?**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own SWAC. I also own Harry Potter, am the Queen of England, and also the youngest woman president. Be jealous.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper's Blog.**

Yo peeps! The one and only Chad here. We have some things to discuss today.

The first one is Sonny Monroe's blog, which many of you have read. It's all lies. All the things about me anyway. _She _lies. I always tell the truth, because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and you, my fans, need to know the truth, proving my awesomeness.

Anyway, she lies. Yes, it was fake to get back at that slime ball that used, manipulated, hurt, stole…

Uh. Yeah, he did that, so we—I mean she—had to get back at him. But she lies about the kiss being fake. She practically jumped me! Yeah, during the first part her hand was on my mouth, but then it mysteriously ended up on my hip… ;) Even Monroe can't resist the charm.

And _she_ is the liar. She does want, like, and am jealous of me. (And I am not gay! I have had a girlfriend! We just… broke up before she got there. I'm focusing on my work to make it even more Chadtastic.) And she would never want me to put my face in the toilet. She loves my hair too much, and then it would just be gross.

Have you guys noticed how all the Randoms made Blogs after Mackenzie Falls? They're so jealous of us. Why shouldn't they be? We are the best actors, with the top ratings, while they are on their stupid funny show, that's not even funny.

Guess what amazing, handsome, three named actor got nominated for hottest teen of '09? Yup, that's right people! (Take that Zac Efron!) So be sure to vote for me.

I must be going. Portlyn got her hair stuck in her lobster's claws again, and I need to take a picture.

Peace Out!

CDC

**Comments:**

**CDC=3: **Ohmigawd! You _so _deserve to be hottie of '09, even '10, '11, '12 and every other year! I love you Chad!!

**ChannyFan:** Lol. Nice blog. Too bad it all revolves around Sonny… :] Good luck with the HTA.

**NinjaJedi: **Gosh! When are you two gonna get together? Seriously…

**HPisGAWD: **Chad, what is your favorite color?

**SUGAR!: **Oh! We can ask questions like that?! Sweet!! Who was your first real kiss, not just acting?! I'll vote for you for HTA on the guys' side if you answer!

**Sonflower: **Chad, you are such a jerk! If you don't give me back my phone, I'll put one of Zora's experiments in your hair! And, none of this about me is true! And it _was _there (My hand) until _you _moved it. Jeez.

**Sonflower: **Oh, by the way, Zac Cutie Efron was nominated too.

**Meggie'95:** You guys have the most interesting relationship… Its funny how both of your blogs are about each other.

**CDCBMINE: **Sonny jst needs 2 bck off! Its obvius chad doesn't wnt her.

**ObviouslyComplex: **Cdc's mine! If you read sonny's blog she doesn't even want him! Anyways, I heard she was dating that sterling knight guy. Hes on HTA too.

**Sterling+SonnyFan: **Oh, I know right? Tween Weekly has pictures of the two of them on lookout mountain ;]

**ChadDylanCooper: **Sonny! I cannot believe you put that… _thing _in my hair! It dies it pink and got it all slimy! And who the _hell _is Sterling Knight? **-.-**

**ChannyIs#1: **lol. Jealous, Chad? Just go onto Tween Weekly dot com. You'll see who Sterling is :]

**Likes? Dislikes? Leave me a review and tell me about it :]**

**Soho out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Tawni's Blog now. The idea for this came from Zoezora, so thanks!**

**Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no. Nor, do I own Channy, though I desperately wish I did.**

**Tawni Hart's Blog**

Tawni here! I just wanted to tell everyone I saw the new Sterling Knight movie! It. Was. Amazing. Sterling is sooo cute, such a man hunk, and, _and! _You got to see. Him. Shirtless. Oooh yuummm… Lucky Sonny! ;]

He was funny in the movie (is in real life too) it's really obvious why Cooper didn't get the part. I mean, from what Sonny says, Sterlingyummydeliciouspants is everything Chad Dylan Cooper's not. Funny, sweet, a _great _actor, nice, _adorable, _selfless, amazing, and, this one confused me, a great kisser. How would she know had Cooper kisses? Must've been on the fake date. But, again, lucky Sonny!

Ugh. Speaking of, they're in here fighting (flirting) again. This time about pink hair (Ha! You should see it!), a cell phone, blue paint, and SexySterling. Haha. Oh, he is _so _jealous!

Anyway, enough about them, it's _me _time! Have you guys heard of "Tawni Town"? It's one heck of a town. Marshall won't let us make a sketch about it! He so does not know what he's missing.

Chad just stormed out. Uh oh. Sonny's pulling out her guitar. He must've _really _upset her then. Did you guys know she can sing? I think I'm the only one in Hollywood besides her Mom, who knows that. She's really good.

Eek. Sad song, soulful voice. Time for Tawni to distract her. Not that I care or anything. Tawni never cares. Be sure to watch So Random! And my fabulousness tomorrow!

Tawni

**Comments:**

**Sonny#1!: **Poor Sonny! That cooper can be such a jerk…

**ZodiacZora: **I know! Sterling _is _cute! I'm 12 and I know this. Chad is his evil twin. Don't you think they kinda look alike?

**Tawni!Town: **Sterling and Cooper?.... Nope, I don't see it.

**LMN[LadiesManNico]: **Chad made Sonny sad? Ooh, he is gonna get it…

**Grady_Cheese_King: **Yeah, Pooper is gonna pay.

**ZORAISTHEULT: **Oh, this is interesting. I guess it's a good thing Chad only reads Sonny's blogs…

**AND WE HAVE TAWNI'S BLOG! WOOHOO! Haha. And a very jealous/angry Chad, Sad Sonny, and Sterling will be up in the next chapter. Not his blog, but him on the comments.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**3 Soho**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I kind of hooked this a little loosely to my other story, Sonny with a Chance of Surveys. So yeah.**

**On with the story!**

**Sonny Monroe's Blog**

Do you know what I hate? Cocky, arrogant, self-centered, horrible actors, who can't ever make up their minds about if they are the nice, sweet, caring guys, or the total jackass everyone else sees. Do you know what I hate even more? Guys like that who _then _have the _nerve _to yell at me, and question who I'm dating.

Yeah, that's right, you've seen the magazines, you've heard the rumors and gossip, and now I'm confirming it.

I, Sonny Monroe, am dating the nicest, cutest, most amazing guy, Sterling Knight.

Ha. Rejoice Chad obsess-ees. I'm _not _after him. "Channy" fans, I'm sorry to break your hearts and crush your little dreams.

Ugh! Stupid friggin boy. I am so irritated right now. He has no right to have any opinion about who I'm with. He acted like this when I was with James, and when I kissed Hayden (which was because of the kiss-cam) and now with Sterling! I have no clue what his problem is.

I'm so seriously thankful for Tawni. Do you know what she did when Chad left? She went and got chocolate. Not just chocolate candy bars, the whole shebang. Chocolate cookies, chocolate ice cream, brownies, and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. And _then _she let me rant at her for an hour, then we got soda drunk and sugar high, and agreed with me that Chad is a jerk. Isn't she such a great friend? Oh, not that she cares or anything. Tawni Hart never cares. :]

Ugh. Text form jerk face. Says he wants to talk to me. Rat bastard probably just wants to yell at me some more... I don't understand why he is so mad at me about this.

Anyway, I have to go. Looks like Grady got his head stuck in the washer we used for a sketch, again.

**Much Love,**

**Not-so-Sonny.**

**427,381 views**

**Comments:**

**Tawni!Town: **Yeah! I don't care! And you're right. He is a total jerk. The biggest jerk ever. He could be mayor of Jerksville. *hands tissues* What a jerk.

**Grady_Cheese_King: **Want Nico and me to take care of him for you?

**LMN[LadiesManNico]: **Yeah, we don't mind. *Cracks knuckles ominously*

**ZodiacZora: **This wouldn't have happened if you just told the truth about Sterling.

**SonFlower: **Shut up, Zora.

**Tawni!Town: **What truth? She knows something? Something you didn't tell me?

**SterlingKnight: **Hey Sonshine. I'm sorry about Cooper, maybe you should tell him? Call me, I want to see you. Let me take you out to lunch. And if you want, we can reschedule this weekend at the beach.

**SterlingKnight: **And you can tell Tawni, Sonny. I don't mind. But how did Zora find out?

**SonFlower: **No. I will not give him that advantage. He's such a jerk and he would probably laugh and tell the whole world anyway. And can we reschedule this weekend? I'm sorry. You know this is going to be in Tween Weekly. Something like "Good Girl Sonny Monroe Stringing Along Hollywood's Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper And New Side Piece Rising Actor, Sterling Knight?" full details on page 26.

**SonFlower: **Okay I'll tell her. And Zora knows everything. Tawni, switch over to private mode?

**ChannyFan#1: **How can you date Sterling? You and Chad are so obviously meant for each other. Can't you hear him out at least?

**IloveChad: **Wow, someone is just mad that Chad doesn't want you. Chad is none of that, and you're just a whiny bitch. Poor Sterling, having to put up with you.

**ZodiacZora: **Hey, "IloveChad", shut your mouth before you find yourself in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, in a rowboat, without a paddle, and no clue as to how you got there.

**Jenny262: **Ha, go Zora!

**HPFAN: **lol. You tell her girl. Sorry Sonny, but you should give Chad a chance.

**TeamJacob: ***Shivers* "IloveChad" I'm so happy I'm not you. Good luck Sonny! And if it means anything, last nights' show on So Random seriously rocked.

**PortlynfromTHEFALLS: **Monroe, you just need to shut your mouth.

**SonFlower: **Yeah Portlyn, and you need another nose job.

**IloveVampires.: **Woo hoo! Go _Sonny_! :D

**PortlynfromTHEFALLS: **Why don't you come say that to my face?

**SonFlower: **You know. I'm not a violent person. But with the way I'm feeling right now, more will have to be fixed on your face than just your nose if I come over there.

**PortlynfromTHEFALLS: **…

**SonFlower: **Yeah, I thought so.

* * *

**Message Between Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart**

**Tawni: What's going on?**

**Sonny: I'm not ****really ****dating Sterling.**

**Tawni: O.O**

**Tawni: But—why? You guys were **_**kissing! **_**Like, full frontal snogging! On lookout mountain! I saw the pictures.**

**Sonny: Yeah, but it didn't mean anything. It was fake, a scam.**

**Sonny: To me anyway.**

**Tawni: What do you mean?**

**Sonny: Well, he needed some publicity for his movie, so it will be known. And of course, with all the stuff with Condor Studios, I said I'd "date" him so he could get it. He knows I only like him as a friend, but he likes me more than that even though I love Ch—Even though I'm not interested in a relationship. **

**Tawni: Oh. How do you even know him?**

**Sonny: You know how I've been gone a lot lately?**

**Tawni: Yes.**

**Sonny: Mr. Condor got me a gig where I sing a couple songs on his movie's soundtrack. **

**Tawni: Really!? That's great!**

**Sonny: Yeah, so that's how I met him.**

**Tawni: I see. And Chad doesn't…**

**Sonny: Know. No, he doesn't. And I'd like to keep it that way.**

**Tawni: Why?**

**Sonny: So I can have a step in the lead on him, and shove his stupid nose in it.**

**Tawni: Ah. Well. When are you and Sterling going to "break up"?**

**Sonny: After the movie premieres.**

**Tawni: When is that? **

**Sonny: In a week. That's why we were going to the beach this weekend.**

**Tawni: I think you should still go.**

**Sonny: lol. Why?**

**Tawni: So you can show Chad his opinion is not a big deal to you, you aren't upset, get more publicity which will also work out for So Random, and go play in the sun, sand, and surf with a gorgeous guy.**

**Sonny: … Good point. I think I will. Thanks Tawni.**

**Tawni: Don't thank me. I don't care, so it's not like I did anything for you.**

**Tawni: I need to go. I have Tawni Time then a date tonight.**

**Sonny: Ooh, with who? You ****never ****date!**

**Tawni: … Nico.**

**(Tawni Hart has logged off)**

**Sonny: NICO?!? ****Our ****Nico?! Tawni? Tawni! Get back online!**

**Sonny: Nico and Tawni. Wow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hem, hem. Well. Right then… I've updated? :] **

**Chad Dylan Cooper's Blog**

So, my wonderful fans, I know you are desperately upset. I know I've neglected my blog, and keeping all of you loyal people informed. I am ashamed, and promise to update when I can. (Unless I have something better to do)

Now, on to more important matters. Can you believe people these days? You make your opinion known, and they get themselves tied into a knot, and then don't answer your phone calls or texts and act like the diva's they really are. And then, being like the attention whore they are, they prance off with their 'nice, cute, most amazing guy', and flaunt their relationship all over Tween Weekly. I mean really, they aren't even that big a deal. One is just a lame, nobody of a comedian, and the other a posing thief who thinks he's all-that. Losers. Who would want to read about that or wake up to see them shoving their tongue's down the other's throat? I mean really? I bet everyone would much rather read about Mackenzie Falls, than have to see that trash.

And then, this 'nice, cute, most amazing guy', just uses and steals and wishes he could be an actor. Idiot, doesn't he know no one can be as great as CDC? And the freaking cutesy little nicknames? Excuse me while I throw up my breakfast.

You know how there are those girls who think that nothing is her fault? Yeah, meet one Sonny Monroe. She's being immature because she was spoken to about her actions. Then she has the nerve to blame the other party, when she is clearly in the wrong. Jeez. And her pity parties. 'Oh, poor me. Somebody actually told me I was acting like an attention grabbing-whore like I am so I can try to get people to watch my pathetic little show, now I have to have everyone feeling sorry for me, and my boyfriend coddle me and spoil me because I know I'm being stupid.' Seriously? Get a life.

Dropping that subject, someone keeps stealing my mirrors and hair brushes. How am I supposed to look like the fabulous, most handsome male actor of our generation if someone takes all my supplies? I think it's that little gremlin over in the studio-that-shall-not-be-named. Brat.

Season four of Mackenzie Falls is coming out on DVD this Friday, along with the new Season Premiere, I know you won't miss it.

Later.

**CDCBMINE: **Jst ignre her Chaddie shes jst bieng a slut.

**Jenny262: **Wow. You're hurt so you automatically insult her? Have you bothered to read Sonny's blog lately? I don't think you have, if you did you would see how much you hurt her feelings. Just sayin'…

**Tawni!Town: **What the hell, Cooper? How _dare _you say that about her? If you do think that, then it's obvious you don't know her at all. Maybe, if you just let her explain—which she shouldn't even have to to begin with, Jerk.—you would understand just a little better. Get off your high horse.

**ObviouslyComplex: **Wow Hart hypocrite much? I've heard some stories about you and _your _horse…

And chad you sure do talk about sonny a lot. And for something that you say means nothing seems to be a touchy spot for you.

**LMN[LadiesManNico]: **Tawni's right. You clearly don't know anything about Sonny. Do you get a rush out of breaking people down, Cooper? People like you, in my book, are the lowest of the low. Watch your back, asshole.

**IloveChad: **Ignore those stupid people Chad, they don't know anything. You're right; Monroe is being an attention-grabbing Whore. Although, I don't see why it's bugging you so much…

_**ZodiacZora**_**:**… I'd yell at you for being mean to Sonny, but this is her fault too. Wow. This really upsets you doesn't it Cooper? So much for not caring.

**PortlynfromTHEFALLS: **You stupid Random's need to leave Chad alone. You so know nothing. His blog says he _doesn't _care, and you say he does? Idiots. Forget them Chad.

**ChannyFan#1: **These blogs are even better than Mackenzie Falls. Seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sixth blog, and for the first time, I introduce Nico Harris :] A bit of Tawnico, and of course, some angsty Channy and over-protective brother-ism. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As if. I only wish I owned Sonny with a Chance. **

**The one and only: Nico Harris.**

What's up ladies and gents? Not much going on here on the So Random front… But everything sure is happening outside of it ;]

For those of you that don't know the whole story, I feel as if I, the kind-hearted and selfless man I am (and I _am _being selfless, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be murdered by at least two blondes, hugged to death by a brunette, and pranked to smithereens by a tween. Lord, help me), I am going to fill all of you in, kay?

So. Once upon a time…

A stupid, egotistical, jerk (whose name will _not _be mentioned, at all.) had a blog. Now, before a bubbly brunette came on to our lovely set, the jerk face didn't bother to put any Random stuff in his blog. Unless of course, it was to rub in our face another loss and higher ratings, but anyway…

The bubbly brunette and slime ball of a blonde went on a fake date to take care of another slime ball. The bubbly brunette gave the cold hearted blonde a fake kiss (although he didn't deserve any kind, fake or not), fake because her hand was covering the ass—ahem. The… aggravating male blondes' mouth. Said stupid blonde put on his blog that the brunette gave him a real kiss, and tried to embarrass her. That's how much of a jerk he already was.

To try to dry up some of the rumor's from the mill, the bubbly brunette created a blog also, denying any kind of real kiss, and setting everything straight. On the comments of her new blog, a new, much kinder, more caring blonde was brought up; one who _didn't _try to embarrass or hurt the brunette.

At the time, the brunette was beginning to date the kindly blonde, which was just starting to get press time, so the idiotic loser of the other blonde, wasn't aware as of yet. (Even though it was none of his business. And still isn't.)

After a suggestion from a commenter on the bubbly brunette's blog, he looked on the magazine's website to see images of the bubbly brunette laughing, holding hands with, dining with, and kissing the kind, more thoughtful blonde.

Naturally, the egocentric blonde decided this was his business, and came over—to _her _studio, into _her _dressing room, to yell at her about _her _business and _her _boyfriend—to yell at her about how she was acting, and saying that dating the nicer blonde was a stupid idea.

The bubbly brunette, after the dipshi—awful stupid blonde left, immediately started to get upset—because for some odd reason, she wants to consider the jerk a friend—and sings and plays her guitar, as she is prone to do. And stayed the night binging on chocolate everything with her wonderful, kind-hearted, sweet albeit vain blonde very female of a cast mate.

Later, the blonde idiot probably figured out he messed up royally, because then he bombarded the now rightfully pissed-off brunette with calls, and texts and e-mails alike out the wah-zoo. Naturally, she ignored the jerk, fearing he was probably just going to say more hurtful things to her, and that was something she did not want.

So she wrote a blog.

A vindictive, spiteful, underlying with hurt, blog that slammed the stupid blonde who had hurt her, and praised the wonderful other two blondes—her boyfriend and the fabulous, gorgeous best friend of hers (girlfriend of yours truly, but we'll get to that amazing news afterwards)—who had not hurt her. And rightfully so. He deserved every word.

Now, supposedly something is happening that we—everyone but the fab-o blonde, the nice boyfriend-blonde, the bubbly brunette, and oddly enough, the genius tween—know nothing about. I'm not sure what it is, but it was mentioned by the genius tween in the bubbly brunette's blog, something—purportedly—that wouldn't've caused the ferret-headed blonde to act like more of a jerk then he already is.

Bubbly brunette told the gorgeous blonde female, and something convinced her to go to the beach with her nice blonde not a jerk boyfriend. (And the bubbly brunette scared the crap out of the whore-ish, ditz of a hot air balloon brunette. That rocked.)

The bubbly brunette went to Ventura with the nice blonde boy, and had fun frolicking in the sand and surf. By this time, paparazzi were thrilled for a new story and grabbed every chance they had to get any images of the new 'it' couple since Zanessa and Jemi.

Being the leeches they are—the paparazzi, not the new 'Aww' couple—they invaded their privacy and relationship and put the couple on the front pages of Tween Weekly, Comedy World, You, and Twenty-One magazine.

The jerk headed blondie boy didn't like this, I'm guessing, since he created a really nasty and hurtful blog about the bubbly brunette. Something about tongue shoving, thieves, and attention-whores.

Well, you can only guess what this did to the bubbly brunette. If she was upset when he yelled at her, she was an absolute mess at these words. The jerk hurt her, and I'm talkin' _a lot. _Jerk. Tissues everywhere, ice-cream central, red-rimmed eyes and hurt feelings kind of mess.

Now, the handsome devil named Nico Harris does not like any one messing with any of the girls in our little cast. You hurt his little sisters or girlfriend, and boy-o buddy, have fun running.

Handsome-Devil and Amazing Best Friend of Handsome Devil, devised a plot against jerk-ish blonde with the—much appreciated help—of Genius Tween little sister. You'll hear about it very soon, I'm sure ;]

Our story comes to a stand still at the moment, but I just wanted to fill in those who don't know the full story. (Not the _full_ full story, even I don't know that) but hopefully it helps some.

Now. Onto more enjoyable news…

I'M DATING THE BEUATIFUL, TALENTED, INSANELY GORGEOUS AND COMPASSINATE TAWNI HART! WOOOHOOOO!

Ahem.

Just needed to get that out of my system.

Oops, my beauty is calling me. She needs help calming down our Bubbly Brunette.

Later Gators!

**759, 032 views**

**Comments:**

**TeamJacob: **Whoa! Drama drama drama! Thanks for this, seriously. (And woohoo! Go you and Tawni!)

**Grady_Cheese_King: **I'm still trying to get used to the fact that there's a 'You and Tawni'. So eerie.

And that's right! Nobody messes with our girls! Not even stupid Chad Dylan Pooper Pants. (Oops. Mentioned his name…)

**ZodiacZora: **I still think Sonny should've told Cooper, but that doesn't mean he had to be a jerk. Glad to help mess up blondie-boy any way I can.

**Sonflower: **AKA, blubbering, not-so-bubbly brunette: Nico…. *blubbers and hugs* Now, what did you guys do? I told you not to do anything.

**ChannyFan: **Wowza. What's going on that nobody else knows? Curious… Congrats on the Tawni front!

**Tawni!Town: **… You wrote a story about Sonny. I don't know whether to smack you, or to kiss you.

**LMN[LadiesManNico]: **Why would you smack me? (and I vote on the second, personally…)

**Tawni!Town:** Because, this is her business, and you've just pasted it on the internet and anyone can read it, including reporters. That would be the reason to smack you. _But…_ I could kiss yo because this is her business and anyone can read it including reporters, thus putting it in an article, and having He-who-must-not-be-named read it and feel insanely guilty like he should.

**LMN[LadiesManNico]:** Like I said, I vote for the second choice.

**Sterling+SonnyFan: **Nawwww…. *squees* you guys are just too cute. I used to think the whole Channy thing would be great… But the whole Stenny thing is better. Chad is being a mega-jerkface, and Sterling and Sonny just seem so great together.

**Meggie'95:** Chad must be having a bad _bad _week. The whole Sonny thing, now being pranked, the guilt he must feel, and on top of it, he lost the Tween Choice Awards to Zac Efron. Must blow.

**This is the longest blog I've written yet, I think.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :]**

**Reviews make me want to update sooner…**

**-Soho**


End file.
